


Dreams

by theredhoodie



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Ficlet, Post-Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5172719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theredhoodie/pseuds/theredhoodie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camp Jaha is reeling from the small war, from animal attacks, from the few people left off the Ark who want to try to break control and do what they want. </p><p>Bellamy tried that, and look where that left him: his sister gone to search for Lincoln alone, sneaking off without a goodbye. Clarke somewhere alone…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> So this random piece was born out of searching the Bellarke tag for like 3 hours today.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes, this was hastily edited by myself.
> 
> PS. An extremely long Bellarke AU is on the way, in case anyone is interested! :)

“Please come inside.”

Bellamy doesn’t plead or beg for anything. And yet he begged her to stay. He thought it would work. He stayed when she asked him to; when she assured him that he was forgiven, that he wasn’t a monster.

But now she was gone.

Camp Jaha is reeling from the small war, from animal attacks, from the few people left off the Ark who want to try to break control and do what they want.

Bellamy tried that, and look where that left him: his sister gone to search for Lincoln alone, sneaking off without a goodbye. Clarke somewhere alone…

He sleeps in the oddest places and at the oddest times, but never at night. At night he finds it hard to sleep, because he’s plagued by nightmares and sometimes, when he accidentally slips into slumber, he wakes up choking and suffocating.

Slumped in a dimly lit corner of one of the storage pods, he has a gun resting against his knee, his head tilted back, eyes closed, his hand twitching against his leg.

He knows that it’s not real, but he always lets himself fall into a sense of hope when it happens.

Mixing dream and reality perfectly, he wakes up and he sees a flash of gold curls leaving the pod. He follows, not realizing that his gun has disappeared, as has the noise from the constantly abuzz camp.

The sun shines brightly through a blue sky and she’s standing there bathed in the glow. She looks clean, her hair hanging down to her shoulder blades and she’s wearing clothes that are not torn or blood stained.

“Clarke,” he says, his voice unsteady.

She doesn’t turn to him. She is only standing yards away, holding her arms loosely around her torso. “It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” she says.

He can’t force himself to move, but somehow he ends up next to her, following her eye line. It’s then that he notices there is no one else around. Not a single soul.

“Where is everyone?” he asks.

Clarke shrugs a shoulder. “Does it matter?”

“Where have you been?” He has the sneaking sensation that they’ve had this conversation before.

She closes her eyes and tilts her head back, breathing in deeply. “Finding a better place for myself.”

“You have a place here,” he says. “Your mother…what’s left of the hundred.” He hesitates. “Me.”

“You.” She turns to him then and he could see the ocean of her eyes, the strength and conviction behind them. The way that they say they’re not taking any of his shit so he shouldn’t even try it. “What about you, Bellamy?”

He hears a slight noise out to his left but ignores it. He doesn’t hesitate so much as formulate his thoughts before he speaks:

“I need you. I need you to come back—”

Bellamy jerks awake in the pod, eyes opening wildly to an apologetic looking Raven. They have a mild staring stand-off before he clears his throat and runs a hand over his face.

“Sorry. Didn’t know this spot was taken,” Raven says, waving some equipment fragment in the air. “Just wanted to get this. Go back to your beauty rest, Blake. You need it.”

He doesn’t say anything, just watches her leave. Once she’s gone, he slumps back against the wall and closes his eyes, the word “princess” lingering in the back of his throat.

He knew it wasn’t real, but that didn’t stop him from begging for her to return every time he saw her in his dreams.


End file.
